


A Curious Experiment

by Jay_Wells



Series: The Odd Life of Alexander Hamilton [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Washington '01 Presidency, Alternate Universe - Washington '96 Presidency, American Politics, American Republican Party, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Passive-aggression, Politics, Switching Sides, US Senate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Wells/pseuds/Jay_Wells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Politics can ruin friendships. </p><p>Based on "Schuyler Defeated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Experiment

Burr was leaning against the wall by the water cooler in the lobby of the office building before work, sipping coffee and trying to recover from the long night at the hospital. He had to work on a case, and he needed to be awake. He needed the money.

Hamilton came in at six-thirty, unusual as he hadn’t worked there for six years now, glowering into his umbrella. It was, in fact, raining outside. Burr winced, remembering that he hadn’t seen his own umbrella since last night.

After sliding his umbrella violently into a plastic bag, he stomped petulantly over to Burr. “When the _fuck_ did you become a Republican, Burr?”

Exactly six months ago, when he realised he had a chance at the Senate seat.

“What’s it to you?” he asked coolly.

Hamilton’s scowl deepened. “You know damn well that you ran against my father-in-law.”

Indeed. He’d actually forgotten about the race in light of recent events.

“Your point is hidden among there somewhere.” Burr tossed his empty coffee cup into the waste bin. “However, I am having trouble finding it. Be concise, Alexander.”

“You _changed parties_ to run against my _father-in-law._ ” he said through gritted teeth.

He shrugged. “I do what it takes to survive. Don’t you?”

“I’m not a _sellout_ , Burr!” Hamilton hissed. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Debateable. A certain dinner party came to mind.

“Definitely not you, Mr. Secretary,” he said. “I didn’t run against Schuyler to get at you, if that's what you're getting at. Stop taking everything so personal.”

He started to walk towards the elevator when Hamilton stepped in his path. “Why did you change parties, then?”

“I wanted to win, Alexander.” It was difficult to keep the irritation out of his voice. As worldly as people claimed Hamilton to be, he was rather self-centered. Frankly, Burr wondered if the man could see past his own nose. “Now, why are you back in the city? I heard you moved to D.C.”

He'd also heard Hamilton got into some sort of trouble, though it was kept well under wraps, so well that his sources couldn’t confirm it. He’d heard everything from an illicit affair to abuse of position to straight treason. He doubted the treason -- Hamilton was almost unhealthily patriotic -- but it was still enough to make it ironic that _Hamilton_ accused _him_ of being corrupt.

“Visiting family,” Hamilton growled.

“You didn’t come here just to see me? Oh, what a shame.” Burr sighed melodramatically. “I’m _so, terribly offended_ that your plans don’t revolve around me.”

Before it could escalate further, Elizabeth Hamilton scampered in. Burr had heard of the former Senator’s daughter and Treasury Secretary’s wife, but had never seen her in person, and he admitted, privately, that he was curious. She was an average-height woman, with medium brown skin and a silky black bob. She wore a crisp business suit and was carrying a brown paper bag. She shoved it into her husband’s hands. “Alex, hon, you forgot your lunch.”

Burr was unaware that Hamilton ate a packed lunch, or that he ate at all. He wouldn’t be surprised to hear it if Hamilton just plugged himself into a wall every twenty-three hours to recharge instead.

Hamilton seemed bemused. “I did?”

Then Elizabeth turned to Burr as if seeing him for the first time. Burr knew she had known he’d be standing there talking to Hamilton before she even opened the door. “Oh, Mr. Burr! Congratulations on winning the Senate seat." She said it pointedly, not seeming to mind that his winning had taken her father's seat. In fact, she seemed to want it made clear how little she minded, and something told Burr she wasn't really directing the congratulations at him, but rather her fuming husband. Clever woman. "How are your wife and daughter?”

That was right. Elizabeth and Theodosia had worked together before the Hamiltons relocated to D.C. “Mrs. Burr is …” The lie died on his tongue. “She’s in the hospital, Mrs. Hamilton. She’s got stomach cancer.”

“Oh, no!” Her hands flew to her mouth, unintentionally flaunting her missing wedding band. Maybe there was some truth to the affair rumor. He filed the information away, more out of habit than anything else.

It didn’t escape his notice, either, that Hamilton’s face had gone from furious to shocked and concerned. It was curious, he observed, how quickly sympathy soothed wounded pride.

“God, Burr,” he was saying. “If there’s any way we can help … ”

“Thank you.” Burr said. “But I can handle this.”

He really couldn’t.


End file.
